A Kiss
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Hyung aku penasaran pada satu hal, boleh aku mencobanya padamu?" Stray Kids Fanfiction! BoyxBoy! Jisung x Jeongin / JiJeong couple/ Hyunjin x Seungmin / Hyunmin couple .


**KISS**

 ** _By : Straykidsnoona_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dorm Stray Kids hari ini sedang sepi, Mereka sedang pergi belanja untuk kebutuhan keseharian mereka menyisakan Jeongin bersama Hyunjin dan Seungmin.

"Seungmin hyu- " Jeongin yang baru membuka pintu kamar Seungmin spontan menghentikan suaranya.

Member termuda ditim itu membungkam mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya melihat pemandangan asing didalam ruangan itu.

"Mereka berdua..." lirihnya.

Didalam kamar ternyata Hyunjin sedang melancarkan aksi mesumnya pada Seungmin tentu saja, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hyunjin suka sekali pada vokalis polos Stray Kids itu.

Hyunjin dan Seungmin saling berhadapan, saling merangkul dan saling melumat satu sama lain, Jeongin sungguh tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin Seungmin yang begitu pure nan polos sama seperti dirinya begitu pandai membalas ciuman Hyunjin.

Jeongin menganga saat mendengar desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir indah Seungmin. Jujur saja dia ingin lari dari tempat itu dan ngumpet dipelukan Jisung tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak.

Jeongin merasakan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tidak mungkin demam mendadakkan pikirnya.

Hyunjin benar benar seperti aktor film porno saja, lelaki berbibir tebal itu mampu membuat Seungmin menurut seperti Ggami, anjing manisnya.

Seungmin mendongak mempersilahkan Hyunjin menggerayangi lehernya, Jeongin dengan jelas bisa melihat kalau Seungmin terpejam sangat menikmati perlakuan Hyunjin.

Jeongin benar benar sudah tidak tahan melihat para hyungnya, sebagai anak yang baru memasuki usia remaja jelas tubuhnya akan cepat berreaksi namun karna dia begitu polos dia tidak tau apa penyebab tubuhnya menjadi tidak nyaman.

Pemuda manis itu dengan sangat pelan menutup pintu kamar Seungmin lalu berlari kekamarnya.Ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal miliknya, berkali kali matanya terpejam lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tapi bayangan mesum para hyungnya tak kunjung pergi dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang, Jeongin-ah ~"

Suara riang Jisung memanggil maknae kesayangannya, disusul suara gaduh Changbin dan Felix yang sedari tadi masih rebutan makanan.

Woojin dan Chan dibelakang mereka sambil menenteng banyak belanjaan, Chan wajahnya sudah sangat terlihat masam efek kelelahan tapi Woojin masih segar dengan senyum yang terpantri dibibirnya.

"Jeongin dimana?" Tanya Woojin pada Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kurasa dia sedang tidur dikamar." Jawab Hyunjin sambil menunjuk kamar Jeongin.

"Aku akan mengeceknya" Jisung berjalan santai kekamarnya dan Jeongin.

"Hyunjin, Seungmin kalian tolong bereskan belanjaan ini. Kalian lihat wajah Bang leader sudah sangat masam. Biarkan dia istirahat aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Woojin diikuti anggukan dari kedua bocah itu.

.

.

.

"Jeongin-ah, ada apa? Kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu?"

Jisung berbaring menyamping menatap Jeongin yang sedari tadi tak kunjung tidur padahal sudah larut malam.

"Hyung" Jeongin menatap hyungnya dengan khawatir.

"Hm?" Jisung mengusap wajah Jeongin dengan penuh sayang.

"Hyung aku penasaran pada satu hal, boleh aku mencobanya padamu?" Anak manis itu menggigit bibirnya membuat Jisung gemas setengah mati.

"Hal apa? Hal buruk atau bukan?" Jisung tersenyum dia masih menanggapi Jeongin dengan candaannya.

"Emm aku tidak tau ini buruk atau tidak. Ijinkan akun mencobanya padamu agar aku tau." Jeongin memerah, jelas membuat Jisung penasaran akhirnya.

Jisung mengangguk ragu lalu menutup matanya karna sebelumnya Jeongin meminta dirinya agar menutup mata.

1 detik, Jisung belum merasakan apa apa, dia masih belum tau bahaya apa yang akan datang

2 detik, Jisung merasakan deru nafas Jeongin menerpa wajahnya.

3 detik, Jisung kaget setengah mati merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Dia yakin seribu persen kalau itu adalah bibir Jeongin.

Jisung masih diam, dia masih enggan membuka matanya saat Jeongin tanpa aba aba melumat bibirnya perlahan. Tangan mungilnya merayap mengusap punggung Jisung.

Pria yang satu tahun lebih tua itu membuka matanya dan mendorong pelan bahu yang lebih muda, Jisung membelalakkan mata saat melihat wajah Jeongin yang memerah.

"Kau" Jisung berdesis. "Siapa yang mengajarimu hal seperti itu?"

Jisung bukannya marah tapi dia hanya berkata lebih keras dari biasanya, Jeongin menundukkan kepalanya takut takut, ia tidak berani menatap wajah Jisung.

"Kau menonton film porno di laptop Changbin?" Selidik Jisung.

"Aku tidak melihatnya hyung. Aku tidak berani." Jeongin menggeleng keras.

"Lalu?"

"Aku... " Jeongin berucap ragu ragu.

"Bicaralah, katakan padaku." Jisung melembut, ia mengusap pipi kesayangannya sekali lagi.

"Siang tadi... saat kalian semua pergi, aku melihat Hyunjin hyung dan Seungmin hyung sedang berciuman" Jeongin kembali memerah sembari menceritakan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja hyung, aku bersungguh sungguh. Aku hendak kekamar Seungmin hyung tapi aku malah melihat mereka. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku."

"Saat kau pulang aku ingin sekali mencobanya bersamamu" Lanjut pemuda polos itu sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total.

Jisung melongo hampir saja rahangnya patah karna menganga terlalu lebar.

"Sialan kau Hwang Hyunjin" batin Jisung.

Ia mengumpat kasar dalam hatinya karna telah membuat Jeonginnya yang polos tercemar, tapi tak dipungkiri ia menyeringai juga karna tidak perlu lagi mencuri curi ciuman Jeongin saat pemuda itu tertidur.

"Jeongin-ah" Panggil Jisung seduktif.

"Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" Jisung menyeringai lebar saat Jeongin menganggukkan kepalanya malu malu.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam panjang untuk kedua pemuda manis ini, terima kasih pada Hyunjin dan Seungmin yang membuat Jisung semakin mudah berbuat yang iya iya pada Jeongin.

FIN.

RNR JUSEYO?


End file.
